


Her husband is known in the gates

by middlemarch



Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Jewish Character, Marriage, Romance, Vignette, fill-in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: She hadn't known what to expect-- people said such things.





	Her husband is known in the gates

She’d never been with a Jew before sleeping with Joel, so she had to take him at his word when he said it would be better. “We treat our women like queens, it’s a mitzvah, a good deed, to get them off. If you don’t, they can complain to the rabbi,” he’d said in between hot, open-mouthed kisses that weren’t too fast for her to enjoy. His hands had been creeping up her full skirt but not in a hurry. She hadn’t understood what he was saying, words she didn’t know the meaning of and his lips distracting her, making her dizzy the way she got from the cheap wine she usually was served on a date. 

“You’re so quiet,” he said in her ear before he sucked on her bare earlobe. She’d forgotten her pearl studs but she couldn’t regret it now.

“Is that a problem?” she said, worried, half-way seduced but still able to be anxious. To notice the hardness in his wool suit pants against her thigh, how full his lower lip was.

“Fuck, no. The only sound I need to hear from you is a moan, when I make you come,” he said, his voice low, dirty, a distant cousin to the one she heard asking for copies to be made, a call placed to Cooper at Monroe Sherman. She gasped.

“That’s good too, that’s all I want to hear,” Joel said, then kissed her mouth to make sure he got what he wanted. It occurred to her she was a rarity to him, the way he was eager and messy and somehow still tender, rutting against her. She liked it, being unusual, a jewel he called her, a woman above rubies-- that was why she arched into him and why she leaned back to let him unbutton her blouse, why she didn’t say _What about your wife?_

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Proverbs 31, the verse about the virtuous woman. More Penny Pann POV.


End file.
